


История одного океана

by shoutbee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Philosophy, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoutbee/pseuds/shoutbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждый океан находит свое солнце.</p>
            </blockquote>





	История одного океана

**Author's Note:**

> Greg Laswell – Comes And Goes (In Waves)

Есть люди-океаны: тихие, до поры до времени, но готовые в одно мгновение взорваться штормом, сметая своей непреклонной мощью случайные шхуны с испуганно пытающимися удержаться на судне моряками, затапливая одинокие песчаные островки и орошая белой горячей пеной берега. 

Есть люди-солнца: яркие, живые, согревающие своим светом все вокруг или же сжигающие дотла все живое своей яростью.

Люди-океаны, такие, как Дерек, Айзек или сама Лидия – переживают все глубоко внутри себя, позволяя остальным видеть в их отражении то, что те сами захотят. Их мир бушует внутри, а на поверхность доносятся лишь слабые отголоски, но ничего, что для них действительно важно. Люди-океаны легко обманывают и зачастую также легко обманываются.

Люди-солнца, такие, как Стайлз или Эллисон – одним своим присутствием освещают пасмурные дни, и, кажется, что их улыбка может разогнать самые густые и серые тучи и растопить вековые льды Антарктиды. Люди-солнца видят вокруг себя только хорошее, а плохое – плохое само прячется от них в темные углы, потому что боится слепящего сияния.

Лидия немного завидует свету Эллисон, потому что когда та говорит, все взоры обращаются к ней, ее – в том числе, и это немного пугает, потому что Лидия привыкла контролировать все самостоятельно. Контролировать чувства, которые вызывает широкая белозубая улыбка Эллисон оказывается невозможно. 

Люди-океаны – недоверчивы по своей натуре, но рано или поздно каждый океан находит свое солнце.

Эллисон – быстрая, тонкая и гибкая, совсем не похожа на солнце с первого взгляда. Лидия задумчиво изучает ее спокойное лицо, прислушиваясь к тихому размеренному дыханию. С первого взгляда Эллисон можно принять за стрелу, рассекающую со свистом воздух или за белую лисицу, бесшумно крадущуюся за добычей. Лидия невесомо касается теплой кожи щеки, и ресницы Эллисон начинают мелко подрагивать, она зарывается лицом в подушку, пытаясь поймать ускользающие остатки сна, но спустя пару секунд лишь вздыхает и поднимает сонный взгляд на Лидию. 

Тепло растекается по венам от одной только рассеянной улыбки, и Лидия отбрасывает глупые размышления, потому что сейчас – и это понял бы даже слепой - Эллисон сияет так, что дыхание перехватывает и, кажется, вот-вот вместо воздуха в легкие попадет жидкое пламя. Обжигающее, как горячий чай, но дарящее такое тепло, что боль уходит на второй план или кажется обязательной и неотъемлемой частью.

Эллисон распрямляется на кровати, так, что ступни свешиваются с края и вытягивается, словно натянутая тетива – вот-вот зазвенит. Лидия смотрит на выгнувшиеся лопатки и не выдерживает – прижимается губами к едва заметным веснушкам на светлой коже плеч. Эллисон тихо хихикает – голос приглушен подушкой и доносится, словно из-под толщи воды - а потом стремительно переворачивается и тянет Лидию на себя, обвивая руками и ногами, и целует, размазывая идеально наложенную помаду. 

Солнце всегда отражается от соленой океанской воды, и тогда мир становится ярче: тонкие лучики разбиваются на мириады других, те, на другие мириады, и так до бесконечности. Они теряются в мельчайших брызгах воды, запутываются в белой пене и рождают радугу, появляющуюся то тут, то там и разноцветным призрачным мостом связывающую такие, казалось бы, невероятно далекие друг от друга вещи.

Лидия эгоистично желает оградить Эллисон ото всех и вся; оставить лишь себе весь спектр ее улыбок – от грустных, скромных, легких, до радостных, воодушевленных, влюбленных – она хочет забрать каждую из них. Она не говорит об этом, но Эллисон понимает и так – по одному лишь быстрому колкому взгляду. Она смеется, и этот ее смех – только для Лидии, и едва заметные лучики-морщинки разбегаются от уголков глаз только лишь для нее. Эллисон говорит, что Лидии не стоит прибегать к таким радикальным методам, потому что она – Эллисон Арджент – навсегда лишь ее. И только для нее самые нежные поцелуи, для нее самые осторожные прикосновения, для нее самый тихий шепот, вся Эллисон – для нее. Навсегда.

Лидия тихо млеет от пробегающих по коже вместе с каждым словом волн мурашек, она хочет сказать то же самое, но, думается ей, Эллисон и так все прекрасно знает. И, да, она не настолько эгоистична, чтобы, как сама Лидия, снова и снова требовать подтверждений. 

Люди-солнца – честные и открытые, потому что спрятать их неугасающее сияние просто невозможно. Это океан без особого труда может утаить что-то в самой своей глубине, населенной безглазыми светящимися рыбками и погруженной в вечную темноту, куда нет доступа даже самому яркому лучику. 

Лидия знает это, и знает, что Эллисон никогда не обманет ее, что бы ни случилось. 

Но Лидия ошибается.

С последним вздохом Эллисон сердце Лидии раскалывается на мириады осколков, словно тонкий лучик солнца, ударившийся о соленую океанскую воду и оказавшийся погребенным под пенящимися волнами.

_С последним вздохом Эллисон, солнце, согревающее Лидию, погасает, оставляя ее океан навечно серым._


End file.
